


Love in the Sun

by RedFanboi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Fluff, M/M, Reader and Kiran are the same, Sylvain Jose Gautier is a beautiful man, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Takes Place after summoning Summer Sylvain, you the Summoner and Summer Sylvain have some fun hanging out on the beach.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Love in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic is celebratory to Summer Sylvain coming home in FEH. I wrote it in a day so it may be bland, but damn. Sylvain came home as a Free Summon then I got 4 Extra. My husbando must love me a lot. I love that sexy bastard, he deserves all the love in the World!! Also, yes. The Summoner is in a Swimsuit. Just think of his appearance as your own since he's without his cloak.
> 
> Also, here is my Friend Code in FEH if you want to add me: 8063964373. It should be correct. My lead is Sylvain (Obviously) He isn't done but I couldn't help putting him as my lead. He still needs more SP. If you look into his skills it should be obvious what I'm putting on him especially if you look in his skills not learned. Edit: Sylvain is done now. Feel free to request or check out what set I have on him.

Sylvain was pretty happy to be at the beach, despite how hot it was. He was surrounded by beautiful women, and.. Although if you were to ask him, he'd laugh it off like a joke, some hot guys as well.

He snuck up behind a certain Summoner and spoke. "Hey, y/n! Looking good, thinking about persuing any of the lovely ladies on the beach?" Sylvain said.

"Gah!" You jumped, startled. "W-why do you ask, Sylvain?" You stuttered.

Sylvain simply gestured to your body, "You got a nice build, y/n. Even though you don't fight yourself, that, and some of the girls are staring. Primarily that one Ice Princess." He said as he pointed.

You locked eyes with Fjorm, who immediately blushed. You looked back at Sylvain blushing yourself. "Gah! I didn't even realize!" You blushed, covering up your face. To be honest, you were busy hanging out with Sylvain after he invited you to join him in some activities. "Why were you looking at my body though?" You asked, curious.

"Just checking out the competition. You might give me a run for my money with that pretty face and toned body." He winked, laughing it off.

You simply blushed, looking somewhat shy. You knew some of the women around liked you, but you tended to like men more, hence why you spent all of your orbs simply for Sylvain. If he knew, you were kinda scared how he would react. He would likely laugh it off and tease you for it. Although you did already give him plenty of special treatment.. But you were curious.. "Why were you looking at my body though? I'm not really the type to get in anyone's way."

Sylvain felt embarrassment and the desperate need to hide what he was really doing creep up his back, he can't let you know he was secretly checking you out, not as competition but because you were cute! "I know that! It was just to see how many ladies were looking your way!" Sylvain reasoned, yeah that seemed good.

"But why would you need to directly look at me though, why not just my general area and the girls near us?" You retorted. You don't know where you were going with this but Sylvain is suddenly acting weird, so why not push forward and get the real answer from him?

Sylvain felt a little bit of heat creep up his neck and face, he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't getting out of this. At least he knew you weren't the type to out him, you were one of the better people. "Fine.." He shrugged. "You got me." He then brought his mouth close to your ear, "Don't tell anyone, but..." He sighed. "I'm Bisexual. If you really have to know, I was checking you yourself out." He whispered. You could feel his hot breath on your ear, and the soft vibration of his voice traveling through the air tickling your ear. Damn, he was sexy... Wait, what did he just say?

"WHAT?!?" You jumped back slightly, Sylvain being bisexual was a shock of course, but him liking you? Astonishing! You brought your voice back down to a whisper to avoid unwanted attention. A lot of eyes were on you both now after all. "You're Bi, and you like me?!? Me of all people when there are other choices around like Lord Ephraim or Sir Ike?" You questioned in a hushed voice.

Sylvain shrugged again. "What can I say, y/n. While they may be hot, none of the guys are as cute as you. Besides, I see you checking me out as well sometimes. Am I right? If not correct me now." He said.

You blushed hard, your face was as Red as his hair, which was pretty red. Damn pretty Ginger. You sighed, since he admitted something you might as well fess up something as well, it was only fair. "Yeah... Don't tell any of the girls or guys, but... I spent all of my orbs just to get you. You're my favorite." You tried to hide your face in a towel you had slung over your shoulder.

Now, it was Sylvain's turn to be shocked. "Me?!?" He said in a hushed whisper. "Why me? I'm a good for nothing flirt!" He said, those beautiful caramel eyes wide.

"Because, even though you try to downplay yourself as an asshole, you're actually very kind and helpful.. Plus your charisma can make anyone melt.." You replied, eyes angled downwards. The sand was very very interesting at this moment.

"Hahaha." He laughed, and he slung a arm over your shoulder. "Stop that." He said he he started walking, dragging you with him.

"It's true! Plus, you act like a dumbass but you're actually very smart! What gives Sylvain?! Wait, actually you acting like a dumbass is pretty endearing." You said.

He laughed again, "Y/n, what am I going to do with you?" He simply said.

"Well... If we both like one another, we could date." You offered.

Sylvain smiled. "I'd like that, you wouldn't be after me for my crest anyways. You like me for me." He said. "But, did you already know how I was before we even met, or was it my dashing good looks that had you wanting to summon me, oh glorious Summoner." He laughed.

You rolled your eyes, "I had already known your personality by talking to other heroes, but I didn't believe the rumors. I wanted to see for myself and I'm glad I did. Plus I saw your picture on the banner and was like 'Damn, he's some hot shit.' No joke." You blushed and gave a shy smile, scratching your cheek. You couldn't believe you admitted that.

"And now I'm your favorite, oh these turn of events!" Sylvain said a little too enthusiastically. You were being led somewhere more private on the beach so you two could talk louder you assumed.

"Yeah.." You laughed, embarrassed.

...

As you both arrived at the location Sylvain started speaking, "Hey, are you thirsty y/n?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" You replied.

"I have these two drinks here with me." Sylvain said.

"Don't you use those drinks to kill people? Yeah, no thanks. I don't want to drink magic fluid." You said.

He laughed at you, "Well since that is off the table, I suppose the only thing to do now is to do what I brought you here for!" Sylvain grabbed your hand and brought it to his chest, allowing you to feel his muscular chest and chiseled abs. You didn't expect such a thing so your stomach somewhat flipped from shock. Sylvain used his free hand to remove his sunglasses and leaned forward, brushing his lips against yours softly. You both pulled apart, and went back for more, the second kiss was more intense, exploring each other's mouths with your tongue and savoring the breathless feeling as you felt the power of Sylvain's chest and stomach as you both kissed, he was pressed up against you, and you had to say your bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. You were a bit shorter than him but that didn't matter much. You both pulled apart, with a strand of saliva connecting you both.

"That was amazing.." You said breathless.

"Thanks, y/n. I've been wanting to do that for a while. As for that date... I'll take you up on it." He smiled, he bent over to pick up his discarded sunglasses and brushed the sand off of them, putting them in the pocket of his Swim trunks. "I must say, it's pretty hot out. There just so happens to be a nice Palm Tree nearby with just the right amount of Shade, wanna take a nap with me there y/n?" He asked.

'So that was his plan...!' You thought. You smiled, "Sure Sylvain."

Sylvain was already sitting on the ground, back leaning against the palm and he motioned for you to join him, which you happily obliged. You sat down and laid your head on his chest, after a minute or two and you both were comfortable Sylvain began using his fingers to stroke your soft hair, easing you more into sleep. You both shortly drifted off.

...

"Professor, Prince Alfonse, I found them." Ingrid said, clad in her swimsuit. She did not expect to see the Summoner sleeping in such a position, and Sylvain with such a happy expression on his face as he himself slept, she would have to talk to Sylvain about it later and congratulate him. But also warn him that if he hurt the Summoner that she would be going after him full force.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this please Kudo, and especially comment. It helps with motivation to write. Thanks. Also, Sylvain is a closeted Bisexual. Change my mind. Lmao.


End file.
